1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly to a camera module capable of capturing panoramic images.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, camera modules have been applied in workplaces, vehicles, and in portable electronic devices (see “Digital Image Indexing Using Secret Sharing Schemes: A Unified Framework For Single-Sensor Consumer Electronics”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 51, No. 3, August 2005).
Often, a camera module includes a holder, a barrel received in the holder, and optical elements received in the barrel. The optical elements may include optical lenses and infrared-ray-cut (IR-cut) filters, for example. An image sensor is mounted at the bottom of the holder. The image sensor is optically coupled with the optical lenses.
At present, the camera modules of digital still cameras and digital video cameras are most often immovably mounted in the main body of the camera, limiting the shooting angle of the camera modules. Although wide-angle lenses can be applied in the camera module, user demands are only partially met.
Therefore, a camera module with a wide shooting angle is desired.